


Fíloi Katastrofón

by gremlinny



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Crutchie’s only Mentioned in this one im sorry, Cuddling, David Jacobs Is A Gay Disaster, Jack Kelly Is A Bisexual Disaster, M/M, Multi, i’ll write a proper ot3 with all of them at some point I Swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gremlinny/pseuds/gremlinny
Summary: David needs to finish his homework. Jack just wants to cuddle his boyfriend.





	Fíloi Katastrofón

**Author's Note:**

> title means “disaster boyfriends” because these two are disasters and they are Boyfriends.

David chose to do his homework in the lodge. That was his first mistake.

His second mistake was getting so absorbed in his work that he failed to hear footsteps coming up behind him.

“Hey,” Jack says from over his shoulder, and David jumps, “whatcha doin’?”

David looks back at him, clutching his book a bit closer to himself so that Jack can’t read the page. “Homework. History stuff, y’know, uh– boring. Boring things.”

“History ain’t boring. When I was in school, that was one of tha only things what got my attention. Ain’t been ta school since I were six, but, eh… I know enough. Medda taught me stuff, too, when she could.” Jack reaches over to gently move the book out of David’s chest so he can squint at the page, reading off one of the questions.

_“When was the war of 1812?”_

He scoffs. “Happened in 1812. Duh. Next question.”

David raises an eyebrow. “I think it wants to know the month and day.” He taps his pencil against the answer he’d written down, the stub of the eraser bouncing softly on the paper.

“Yeah, yeah,” Jack replies, “I know what it wants. ‘M bein’ facetious. How long you been workin’ in that book?”

David purses his lips, glancing down at the page again. “Just about two hours.”

Jack lets out a low whistle. “And you ain’t taken no breaks yet, I’m guessin’. I know I get wrapped up in my art a lot, but you should take y’self a lil break, sweetheart, else ya hand’ll be hurtin’.”

They’ve been dating for a while now, but every time Jack calls him a name like that, David feels his face heat up and his heart flutter. “I…guess I can take a break, yeah,” he replies, trying to pretend like his voice didn’t just crack in eight different ways. Jack smiles in that dazzling way of his, and David sets his book down on the table closest to the bunk bed that they’re sitting on.

Jack wraps his arms around David, pulling him closer and laying down. David lets himself be pulled down, and he rests his head on Jack’s chest.

“Is this taking a break,” David asks, “or are we gonna take a nap?”

“Whichever comes first,” Jack says around a yawn, starting to run his hands through David’s hair. Jack smells like ink and graphite and today’s papers, and the soap they use to wash clothes in the lodge and the bit of shaving cream that had gotten smeared on his bandanna that morning. “It’s late enough that we’d jus’ be sleepin’ anyways.”

“Crutchie’d be upset if we fell asleep without him…” He’s already starting to feel his eyes get heavy.

“Aw, he’d lay on right down next to us. Maybe on top of us.”

David makes a soft noise of confirmation, looping his arms around Jack’s waist. “I’ve still got a page left of questions to do in that book. ‘S due on Monday.”

“Monday schmonday, you gots time. Take a moment, darlin’.”

As it turns out, a moment is really all it takes for Dave to fall asleep, there on the bottom bunk of a bed in the Newsboys’ Lodging-House, snuggled into Jack Kelly’s arms.


End file.
